In the electrical field of signal carrying cables, bundled cables often have a conductive braided shield over the signal bundle to guard against intrusive electromagnetic radiation. This shield is then protected with an external jacket of pliable dielectric, usually PVC Plastic. When the bundle of cables is terminated to a connector or the like, provision must be made to both mechanically support the whole bundle and to electrically terminate the shield to the conductive shell of the connector.
If the diameter of the cable is large compared to the dimension of the receiving connector, little space is left to accommodate a mechanism to mechanically hold the cable while simultaneously causing electrical continuity with the shield.